


Casuistry

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Negan becomes the thing he hates the most.Worse, he survives.[Alternately]Ugly things happen during the end of the war, when Negan finds Rick in the wild. He's forced to live with the consequences when Rick takes him back to a cell in Alexandria.





	Casuistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Btiches! _Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me ___
> 
> __  
> _[Just kidding! I love you guys]_  
> 

The end of the war, and consequently Negan's impending death, takes place in the fucking woods.

Negan's ragged at this point.

It's all Rick fucking _Grimes_.

The Sanctuary has fallen. If they're lucky, and Rick is so _merciful_ Negan is sure it's the case, they'll be annexed into Alexandria.

Negan is as angry as a rabid dog.

He feels mean.

Not even when he was splattering some poor fuck's brains out onto the ground has he felt _mean_.

Rick's got the better of him, he'll admit it.

He refuses to believe it's strategy or even dumb luck. It's just more that everything the man touches turns to shit. And Grimes didn't have to do that. Take out 75% of the Saviors for just being loyal. For not taking the extremely bad bet - at the time anyway - of aligning themselves with Alexandria.

Even Negan is not so ruthless.

Even Negan has a fucking rehabilitation plan in place for those who don't see things his way.

And oh - does he have a rehabilitation plan for Ricky.

The thing is, even while psyching himself up, he doesn't actually expect to find Grimes in the woods.

The Saviors are striking on Alexandria at that very moment and Negan isn't there. Because he'd heard Grimes was in the woods.

The man's long gone by now if he has any sense.

Which he doesn't apparently because Negan finds him easily enough.

He isn't so much hurt as he's visibly exhausted.

He startles when Negan enters the clearing.

It's night and the moonlight doesn't do much to unveil the obscuring shadows.

His anger, Negan is aware, makes him cruel.

"Well, glad Carl isn't alive to see this. I'd almost feel guilty for killing his Daddy."

Judith doesn't even enter into his mind. But Rick's flinch he takes in.

"You've lost Negan." Rick starts solidly, in that 'holier than thou' tone that has always taxed Negan.

Negan only chuckles darkly.

"Maybe, but you won't be making it home tonight either."

Negan's going to make sure of it.

He closes the distance between them.

And then they're fighting.

Rick is smaller and he's tired. Negan is more alert, more driven. It isn't an even match.

Negan has him on his back in no time at all, breath punched out so he's gasping.

Rick kicks up at him so Negan grabs his leg and pulls it backward at the knee until it snaps. There isn't a moment of hesitation, of consideration. Negan just does it. Revels in the sharp snap with vicious satisfaction.

Rick screams but the walker's have been cleared in these woods for a while so Negan doesn't worry about it. Doesn't care, even if there were walkers.

Negan's already a dead man walking, he knows it and the only thing he wants is to bring Rick down with him. Destroy the man like the man has destroyed him.

"You can't break me." Rick says, breathing heavily and uneven through the pain.

"Yes I _fucking_ can." Negan bites back unkindly, "if there's one thing I want to see before I die - it's that look on your face again. You know the one."

Rick's face settles into something like determination, even as pain cracks through. When he doesn't answer Negan assumes he's pouring everything he has into not giving Negan the satisfaction.

That doesn't sit well with Negan.

"Your son saw it. You crying like a little bitch, begging me."

The mention of Carl brings a twitch but not much else.

"You will give me what I want." Negan warns darkly.

In a few hours the rest of Negan's men will be dead. Negan himself will no doubt be dead. If not by walker, if not by gun, certainly by gallows.

He grabs at Rick's leg and the man passes out on him. Very briefly but enough that it convinces Negan not to try it again. They could be discovered at any moment.

Negan doesn't have time to screw this up.

Rick's bright blue eyes track him with trepidation in the dark.

"We could have had peace." he says quietly.

Which almost causes Negan to fucking _lose_ it.

His hands tighten on the man. With his pretty curls, and unnaturally blue eyes, and his pink pink mouth.

Suddenly Negan knows what he has to do.

It strikes him as vile, niggles faintly in the back of his mind.

And - but Negan is a dead man walking anyway. And where have his morals gotten him? He'd only tried to save the fuckers and this is the thanks he gets. He could have saved them all too, if it wasn't for the prick in front of him.

And - Rick isn't a damsel in distress. Doesn't deserve the same consideration as everyone else. Their commonalities prove that, if anything.

He can't live with himself after, maybe, but then again he doesn't have to.

He only has to make Rick _feel_ it.

"You know Rick, you've always been special, the exception." Negan says darkly, wrongness settling in as he manhandles Rick's arm and pins them across the man's chest.

And once he's given himself permission, because there is no other way to see that look on Rick's face again - he knows that now, it comes easy.

Rick fights beneath him, passes out again though when Negan pulls his pants down over his bad knee. Rick fights every inch of the way, fights even when Negan begins to push inside, even while he's pushing inside.

"Get off." Rick's been saying for the last few minutes even though Negan's technically inside him now and not just _on_ him.

"I plan to." Negan laughs and it's an ugly thing.

Rick's face is blank, but every tiny push inward is a chip at the mask.

"Come on, show me that face Rick." Negan says breathlessly, so angry he feels like he's vibrating. "You know which one."

His only thought is to injure. His words are deliberately demeaning.

"You sure take a dick up the ass like a fucking champ." He spits.

There's a ticking between Rick's eyebrows and in a split second they cave in before straightening back out.

Negan pushes into Rick ruthlessly at that, moves him half a foot across the ground.

He knows he's jarring his leg on every thrust but that's not what's going to make Rick Grimes cry.

At the realization Negan changes tactics. Slows to a stop.

"Oh _fuck_." He moans, lets his face show pleasure as he nudges deeper in, "You're squeezing my dick just right Rick."

Which isn't true so much as Rick being in pain, unable to relax even to lessen the damage. A flash of something crosses Rick's face. Negan talks and Rick's composure can't hold.

"Fuck that's good, doll. You're gonna make me cum, you keep squeezing like that." Negan babbles seemingly mindlessly but it's so very calculated.

Rick's mouth falls open in horror, just a little and he doesn't realize he's doing it. His eyes get wider and wetter. He begins to tremble.

It's still not where they need to be at.

"Feels so good. _Fuck_ , you're giving me so much pleasure right now. Thank you Rick, really fucking needed that. Just a tight little space to pound my big dicked frustrations into. You don't care if I cum inside you right? I mean, you already have my dick up in your guts. What's a load of cum?"

And that's it. When Rick breaks. His face is wet with a flood of tears in seemingly seconds.

He looks lost. Just like that night. Face frozen in horror, like he can't believe this is happening to _him_.

His fucking _ego_ makes Negan all pin prickedly hot with anger again.

"There we go." Negan says unkindly, unceremoniously shoving Rick off his dick. "Just like I said, right Rick?"

For a moment, all Rick can do is stare at him with empty eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, shaking just like he did that night.

"You can kill me," Negan continues, "but you're going to remember this moment for the rest of your life."

Negan knows Rick is going to kill him and it's a relief. He deserves to die.

They don't get around to that though because one of Rick's strike teams find them. The Hot Samurai Chick is there and Daryl and they see Rick, who has graduated to openly sobbing, with his pants around his ankles.

Negan doesn't even care if it's a long, slow death. He grins at them as wide as he can muster.

Daryl raises his crossbow but then Rick is screaming. It takes Negan a minute to make out the words.

_Don't kill him._

They halt at Rick's frenzied distress.

"C-Carl _wanted_ \- Carl wanted," Rick's saying, but that's all that Negan hears before the butt of a gun hits him on the back of the head.


End file.
